Howl of the Night
by ChiYuki626
Summary: When the tigers and wolves colide lives are lost and fun is had. What happens when the war between the gangs transend into another plan other than Earth? Chaos, fun. tradegy.By a favor of Li Syaoran One of the four to come lost stories has been released .
1. Roll Call

_**Howl of the Night By Chiyuki Kinomoto**_

_**~Chapter One- Role Call!~**_

_**"ROOOOL!!"**_

_**Goes the wolf in the darkness of the night as the clouds dance across a starless sky. The moon shines brightly in her beauty and casts shadows on the children of her night reign. The Wolves. The wolves are said to consist of a pack of worlds most dangerous, vengeful, deadly, beautiful, and mercilous people. No one knows their actual names. They all use alias like "Snowflake", "Cherry Blossom", "Little Wolf", or "Butterfly.**_

_**None of the Wolves tales or missions have ever been made public for the safety of non-wolves.......until now by the order of Little now think that other clans have gotton pompous. Thinking they run the entire world and this is one of the many stories that will tell them otherwise as it will tell the police. (With no liable proof against us they cant do shit, now on with the introduction.) Some of the Wolves come from a happy family with real families that love each other with a fake love. The ones who got tired of going day in and day out playing the tired goody goddy and decided to finally let lose and saw that they liked it. With their new recklessness and new needs and desires they went to the best place they thought were the lucky ones. Then some of the Wolves come from terrible families with parenst worst than all the enemies than the is the story of three wolf sisters finding each other, partying, and doing what they do best.**_

_**~The Butterfly~**_

_**When you hear the name "Butterfly" you think of sweet, innocent, fragile, or something of that sort. You also come to the conclusion that "The butterfly" cant be deadly or vicious in any way. Well you would be able to test that very stupid theory for your self if you ever pissed her off and got caught in her beautiful yet deadly wings of death.**_

_**Tori or "Butterfly" was born in Mexico where she went through "Bitch days" as she would put it. She would spend her days going through kinds of hell so terrible that there arent words to describe them. Her day to day life would consist of first working her to death, then using her as their personal maid, not to mention the fasination that her father had for her, and the consant beatings that she got for doing everything right and being as pretty as she was by her mother.**_

_**Tori's life only got better when she moved to Oklahoma with her new family and found out that she wasnt alone and was very very special. Tori could do extraonary things with just a thought or a flick of her finger. Tori also found out that she was a fast learner and used her new skill to the fullest. She learner deadly spells, moves, tequines, and incatations. This was one deadly butterfly that you did not want to piss off or irritate cause I dout that you'd like the result.**_

_**~The Cherry Blossom~**_

_**Once you catch wind of a very special flower called the cherry blossom you immiatly say fragent, beautiful pedals, easy to handle, soft, and easily brocken flower. Well Sakura or "Cherry blossom"is far from easy to handle and easily brocken. Born in Tokyo, Japan Sakura can tell you what will get you killed and what wont. Ever since she found out that she was adopted things went from terrible to good to helliciously good to crap. Avery dangerour roller coaster for any normal person to be on.**_

_**Things only got good for Sakura when she met the cold hearted son of a bitch bastard Xiao Lang or "Little Wolf". The two fell in love in and since then they were joined by the crotch. Like two horney siamese twins. This is when Saku wanted to get into the Wolves. Every Wolf Cub is suppoded to be trialed or inniatated. For men all they have to do is fight a leader or a high ranking person and live,but its a whole nother game for the girls not born into it. Those females not born into the Wolves have to sleep with a leader or again someone of high ranking and this pissed Li off.**_

_**Luckly for Sakura she was paired with Xiao, but since she was drunk gong into his room (thanks to his cousin and her best friend the wold and untamable Mei Lin) Sakura and Li just said that they did something,but one things for sure they sure couldnt say that in the future. **_

_**Soon while Sakura was driving through the countries of Oklahoma with Mei, she witnessed something that made her heart stop and swell. She saw a girl her age blasting and phasing through things as she laughed and praticed. That was the day that the Butterfly met the Blossom. Finally Sakura had someone normal who was aable to blow stuff up with a flick of her finger to pratice with her! GO FIGURE!**_

_**~The Snowflake~**_

_**In childrens stories Snow means snow angels, snowball fights, fun, and purity. Snow also means tranquility, serenity, enlightment, and peace. Well if you ever met Chiyuki that would change your perspective consideribly. Chiyuki or "Snowflake" was born in the Lands of Blossoms (or Lands of Sakura) with her family of royals. Through her childhood,Chi could do things that no one else could. She could freeze things in their tracks, blow things to little bits, and manifest the elements to bend them to her will. Once her father found out about this he quickly and forcibly made her into his Star warrior and with the training he made sure Chiyuki had she was sent to the front line where she met her 1st love Soyshaun in the heart of battle (Romantic huh?) Chiyuki and Soyshaun dated for a grace period in secret until her father and brother said that she would have a arranged marrage to the prince from the Lands of Tea, Alexander who was 47!**_

_**Whipped and taken from her love she was taken to the Tealands where she met Marcus and Adam, Alexanders younger twin brothers. Rejecting Alex with all her heart , Chiyuki soon found herself deply and hopelessly in love with Marcus and much later pregnant with twins. Due to an early birth Chiyuki soon gave birth to Serenity and Gabrial. Years later Alexander learned the truth about the twins and he tried to kill Chi and was killed by Marcus. That day they were married and a year later gave birth to their new baby Destini.**_

_**Months later at the twins 6th birthday party Chiyuki caught eye of the reigning crowns of Purity Moutian coven and the Fallen Coven (Sakura = P.M and Tori = Fallen). In other words Sakura ans Tori. After going out to the garden, the three noticed that their powerful in their own ways and have strong connections to the elements. In that time the three soon became sisters and very very Sisters of the Soul as they could call each other.**_

_**Over the year that Sakura, Chiyuki, and Tori had been together they couldnt see each other as much as they would have or privatly. With Saku with the P.M., Tori and the Fallen, and Chiyuki and the Tea and Blossom Lands they didnt have much time to themselves. Other than the night which almost always wasnt theirs if you catch my drift. The only way that Sakura and Tori say each other was because they had families out side of Purgatory. Purgatory is the place outside of the world that you live in. There magic and other unnormal things seem as natrual like a bird flying through the air.**_

_**There Saku and Tori went to school, each others human homes, and wolfen parties where Chi would attend then leave or was taken home when she got too drunk. During the summer Saku and Tori had their "parents" under the impression that they were going to a summer long camp, but were actually visiting Chi or out in the Garden, a place where no one can sense them. There the girls played, talked, casted circles for the elements and did what ever popped into their heads which was mostly troublesome.**_

_**During the summer the girls were inseperable from one another another, but they knew that they'd have to leave since the day they were dreading was fast approaching.... the first day of school at Avalanche Supplementary School. (A.S.S he he he )**_

_**~School Day!~**_

_**"You know this sucks right?", Sakura asked as she and Tori got out of her pure black Mercedes Convertable. "Why should we even have to go to school? I mean were royalty for Christ sakes! I've been tutored so much that I'm more qualified to teach that these..these..."**_

_**"...Moronic professors who get pad less than a maid?", a voice said behind them as they walked to the building making them stop in their tracks.**_

_**When Sakura and Tori turned around they saw their sisterChiyuki sitting against her black motorcycle which had a beautiful snowflake pattern . She was dressed like she had popped out of Mei Lin's closet. She wore a black school girlish skirt (mei lin helped with this outfit so picture this), a silver and black halter top, black knee lenght boots and a huge smile on her face. She was also accompanied by her hubby dearest Marcus looking very stylish in black jeans, a white button up shirt half way open and letting his pure white hair hang long around his shoulders.**_

_**As Tori and Sakura hugged and screamed at Chi, Marcus parked the cycle giving them privacy standing in front of the entire school to be complete and total weirdo's.**_

_**"What are you doing here?!", Tori asked as she squeezed Chi to death along with Sakura. "You should be home ruling. You have two crowns and three kids!"**_

_**"Yeah!", Sakura yelled excited. "Not that I'm not syked you here but..."**_

_**"Okay Okay Okay!", Chiyuki laughed when she managed to break free. "I got tired of missing everything. School, parties, Friends, family,and fights do I gave Serentiy, Destini, and Gabrial to my sisters and my brother Artimus will rule while I'm here. See I've got everything covered."**_

_**"But what your adress or guardian?", Tori asked acting like a mother. She tended to do this alot.**_

_**"When you get into trouble they will call and if I know you Chi you'll give us a show when you do.", Sakura laughed.**_

_**"I should be able to answer that.", Marcus said walking up behind Chi and wrapping his arms around her waist making her smile. "I gave Artimus and Melissa Ann a cell phone and told them how to use it. They will pose as her parents as her sister Apalla and her husband pose as mine. The perfect plan."**_

_**"Smart!", Sakura yelled as she smiled as much as her face would allow."That could seriously work and just so the two of you know P.D.A in school is against the rules. No one wants to see you two all over each other."**_

_**As all of them laughed, Marcus just stood silent and smiling at Sakura as if she were a child because he knew he had the perfect comeback for Sakura the Queen of Hyperactivity. Saku was a person who could get more of a buzz eating a large amout of sugar than actually drinkink and it would seem that she had alot to eat this morning.**_

_**"Speaking of P.D.A where is Lang?", Marcus asked with the innonecne of a child with a smile. "Isint he supposed to be here today?"**_

_**Marcus just as well as everyone else knew that Li was away at the moment in Tokyo for business and wasnt expected back for a day or two. Chiyuki knew that Sakura was about to spit back something that would proble curse Marcus to the darkest parts of hell so she grabbed her and pulled her away with Tori's help.**_

_**"Shall we go into my knew school and wreak some havoc?", Chi asked as she let go of Sakura and began to pull Marcus into the school.**_

_**"Sure honey lets go.", Tori said locking arms with the still fuming Sakura.**_

_**When Sakura and Tori escorted Chiyuki and Marcus into Avalanche, Chi was speechless. All she saw were teens who looked like adults and adults who looked like wardens who belonged guarding a jail cell. The classrooms were small and crowded. They were made to sit in these unpomfy butt-rotting plastic or wood chairs. Their first class everyone had together...Geometry.**_

_**Through out Chi's whole schedule out of eight classes a day, she had three with Sakura ans Tori and the last few were luckly with Marcus.**_

_**Once they walked into the room Tori told the teacher that they had new students and Saku found chairs for everyone in the back of the room. Tori was told to go to her seat and the new students were asked to introduce them selves to the class.**_

_**"Hello Im Marcus Nyght, Im seventeen, and this is my first day here so I hope I dont make too much of a fool of my self.", smiled Marcus in his sexiest of voices and a smile to march making the girls ooh and aah and the guys take notes. This was problem but more fun to him than fighting. It sure was amusing to watch.**_

_**"He knows exactly what he's doing Blossom.", Tori whispered watching Marcus preform.**_

_**"Using his looks to get the girls to scream and the boys to learn, no wonder he's one of us.", Sakura laughed through her teeth.**_

_**"Theres one thing that I wanna know though.", Tori asked.**_

_**"Whats that?" Sakura asked with a giggle.**_

_**"Do you think Chi woild kill one of these chicks of they hit on him?", Tori asked with a worried look making Sakura grin much more.**_

_**The girls in the class asked Marcus question after question. What he liked, where he was from, what he did for fun and the list went on and on. Then one very happy girl asked the right question that was on the minds of everyone what was female.**_

_**"So do you have a girlfriend? Im sure all the girls wanna know.", Asked a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes as whe walked up to Marcus smiling.**_

_**"Hello Im Corri Lee, nice to meet you.", she smiled as she shook his hand.**_

_**Chiyuki just stood there in absolute bliss. She had taught her love well. He was flirty and seductive with everything that he did and said. She wanted to snap that girls neck and throw her out the window, but the looks she got from Sakura and Tori told her that they were in her mind and that kept her from doing just that. So she just waited for the perfect time to jump in and have her fun.**_

_**"You know she's stauling right?", Sakura sighed waiting. "She's going to give is a real show when she gets back into the conversation."**_

_**"Either way she's going to get into trouble and be funny as hell doing it", Tori snickered.**_

_**"No at the moment I have no girlfriend, Corri.", Marcus playfully sighed. He knew exactly what Corri would say once she opened her mouth and an idea surged through her pueny brain shrunken by too much hair spray .**_

_**"Thats great! Listen up everybody he's offlimits. He already has someone and thats not you got it?", she said glaring at every girl in the class. Once she turned her vision to the smiling Chiyuki she glared even harder. "That goes for everyone including you ."**_

_**"Here we go!", sakura laughed as Tori pulled out her video camera phone and began recording. They knew they'd get a show they just didnt know when or how good it would be.**_

_**"Got a prblem with that bitch?", Corri spat at Chi who just smiled sweetly.**_

_**"No. No problem babe just wanted to say thank you for warning everyine about my Mar Mar and to stay away. Moshi moshi Im Chiyuki Lin Kinomoto, Im sixteen, and apperantly im being called a bitch by a cock sniffer. Ironic isint it?", Chi laughed as she glared coldly at Corri.**_

_**"You insolent little bitch! How dare you talk to me like that! You have no claim on him! He's fair game!", she yelled balling her fists at her sides.**_

_**"Actually I have claim. He's all mine right Kawaii?" Chi asked smiling going to Marcus and placing a strong kiss on his lips making him wrap his arms around her wais deepening the kiss.**_

_**"Always and forever.", Marcus lightly moaned through kisses.**_

_**"Are you getting this Tori!", Sakura asked excited.**_

_**"Every fucking moment. This is kinda like a porno".,Tori laughed taping the two infront of the class and the reaction that the teacher had on her face.**_

_**The class erupted in oohs and aahs. The guys were rooting Marcus on like testosterone filled gorillas and the girls sighed envousy at the girl who had yet another hot gut that they wanted. They had tried the same thing when Xiao land came and Sakura shut that down with a quickness. The same thing went for Tori's lover Syo ,Sakuras older brother, and Tori let it play out having as much fun as she could before she got pissed and broke a girls nose for touching him**_

_**Sakura and Tori just laughed as Corri got madder and madder as their embrase lasted and deepened. She couldnt believe that this new girl dared to speak to her that way. **_

_**"Can you get it through your hair spray soaked brain? He's mina and mine alone and Im very stingy and dont like to share", Chiyuki made clear with a smile on her face as she turned back to Corri who was obviously mad. "And if you think you can or try to take him from me you'll have quite a fight on your hands and it will take all the police in the world to pry me off your scrony, slutty, infected, bottle blond, iliterate, bobble headed ass!"**_

_**By this comment Chiyuki had already moved from Marcus's grip and was now standing face to face with a now silent and Pale Corri.**_

_**"You want a peice of me bitch?", she asked Chi half terrorfied and half brave. "Cause you can have a peice just like everyone else."**_

_**Why didnt this girl just stop?! Did she actually think that she could beat Chiyuki or Snowflake? Corri obviously didnt know where Snowflake belonged.**_

_**"Nope babe I dont want a peice I want the whole thing. I havent been in a good fight since I beat the crap out of Aaron for hitting me or was it Alexander, Kura?", Chi asked Sakura, accidently changing the subject making Tori Giggle.**_

_**"Now that was Alexander.", Sakura answered not letting the smile escape from her lips or the twinkle from her amber emerald eyes. "When he took the twins 'member? For the arrangement thingie."**_

_**"Oh yeah now I remember.", Chi said with a slight smile. "Gabrial and Serenity."**_

_**"Now Lilly be nice. I wouldnt want a scene to orcestrate because of me.", Marcus whispered as he walked between them only to be pushed away by Chi.**_

_**"Hey Snowflake say hi to the camera. Strike a cold pose!", Tori laughed as Chi smiled in the camera phone and flipped it off. (oh what fun they were having for their first day huh?)**_

_**As Chi was turning back to Corri, The classroom door opens to reveal three teenage but huge boys. The two on the sides appeared to be twins with long brown and silver hair, bright blue alabaster eyes, and playfull yet tired expressions. (Not to mention their hot!) The one in the middle looked like hw shouldnt be in high school. He was tall had broad shoulders and a very serious face adorned with hair so black that it was blue. On his neck he had the tattoe of the claw of a cat. Thesmiles that erupted on Tori's and Sakura's faces signaled that their arrival ment more fun.**_

_**"Hey Corr whats going on this time? What have you dont?", Asked the black haird raven with a bored tone.**_

_**"Nothing! This bitch is bothering me brother. She's trying to take whats already mine!", Corri yelled throwing daggers with her eyes at Chiyuki.**_

_**"How can I take from you whats already mine? Your slow arent you, but its expexted due to the amount of all the crap you use on your head.", Chi smiled as she spoke calmly. She was probably tired of saying the same thing repately.**_

_**Corri's brother looked over Chi with curious eyes. He moved his way from herfeet, to her leggs, to her waits, and you know what was after her waist. The last thing he found were her firery hazel eyes so hypnotizing that he had to blink several times just to regain his focus.**_

_**"So girl who are you? You must be new?", He asked once he refound his foive.**_

_**"You first. I dont give out my name unless I know my opponents first.", Chi spat tiredly looking right through the boy.**_

_**"Spice......I like that. My name is Tiger Lee, Corri's older brother. A pleasure and you are?", He inquired. He knew something famaliar clung to her but he couldnt figure out what it was. What was it?**_

_**"Kinomoto. Chiyuki Kinomoto, a pleasure", Chi said glaring at the boy as he eye balled her. "hey my boobs arent my eyes and arent connected to my face you ass!"**_

_**"My apologies.", he laughed running a hand through his hair. "So your Sakura's sister, I was wondering when'Thousand Snow or Snowflake", would show up."**_

_**"Hey tiger who did you know my sister was comming?", Sakura asked as she stood next to Chiyuki. "I told no one that my sister was even comming to this school since she wasnt supposed to be here. And since she didnt tell me I know she didnt tell a kitten that she was comming."**_

_**"Yea I sure as hell didnt tell anyone espically not you. So how did know? Are you a staulker?", Tori laughed as she handed herr phone to a girl and walked up to where Sakura and Chiyuki were standing.**_

_**Marcus growing uncomfortable stood infront of the girls and confronted the boy. He knew the boy or Tiger was up to something and if not stopped of killed he would eventually hurt the sisters. And that wouldnt happen on his watch. And where is the teacher you ask? She bolted out of the room once threats were being made.**_

_**"So how did you know? Her sisters didnt tell you, Chiyuki is new here,no one knows her, and this was a suprise. So explain.", Marcus said glaring with each word at the boy as if he were a child. Marcus being slightly taller than his helped the dramatic effect. The girls behind him were tickled black. (Tickled black is a wolf thing. No sane wolf would be tickled pink.)**_

_**"Its just that I recognized a wolf attitude when I see one. Or is it Wolf Bitch? Sexy yet evil. Dangerous yet attractive, and I translated her name. Some think Wolf Bitches are better than Tiger Bitches, Corri. Any say on that?", Tiger laughed as staired into Marcus's face.**_

_**The sisters were suprised. They had no idea that Tigger had figured tham out. Well it probably didnt help that they drove cars and motorcycles with wolf prints on them or when they say something they liked they howled like actually wolves. Eventhough this was a total suprise not one of them let it show on their face. They just stood there with sweet smiles on thei faces and fire burning in their eyes, hotter than the deep abyss in hell that burned the wrong.**_

_**"Yea I got a say! Tiger Bitches out due Wolf Bitches any day! Were stronger, wilder, faster and not to mention hotter. Dont you think so boys?", Corri yelled to the boys in th class who erutped with horney yells when she ran a hand up and down her body like a slut or better a Tiger Whore.**_

_**"She just proved out points on Tigers. Tigers arrtact pussies and sluts. The boys get scared once they get into an actual gang war and the girls dont behave unless their scared, dead, nuetral, stupid, or horney and will get a reward for being good. Which we all know what that is, Tiger Bitches will fuck anywhere, But ine way youll know its a Tiger Whore is that the two will be fucking in public", said a female voice that was behind them.**_

_**Before any of them even turned around they knew exactly who is was. A girl who could liven up any party, kick any dudes ass, a girl who loved to pick out outfits for people which would make others stop and stair, and a girl who could warm any freezer. She was the one with a seriously fucked up sence of humor and a temper that satan would be afraid of. MEI LIN!!!**_

_**"Like you can talk freezergirl!", Sakura smiled turning to Mei who stood wearing an outfit exactly to Chi's the only differance is that Mei's skirt had studs in it and her tattoe was uncovered."And Iknew you would be responsible for Chiyuki's outfit, You wanted everyone to stair at her didnt you?"**_

_**"Yea I did. Beauty like ours should be admired and adored by both genders.", Mei lin smiled as she walked over to Sakura and staired into the eyes of the girl who once attemped to kick Chiyuki's ass before she sat on the teachers desk infront of them. As if Corri een had a chance.**_

_**"She told me that this morning so I took this outfit and make-up, hopped on my bike with my not Corri's MY lover and drove to school. And now that Tigger knows that I...We're wolves I shouldnt have to hide my tattoe right? I mean I have a right to show my body art." Chiyuki stated as she left the group to walk to a boy who thought that he actually had a chance with any wolfen bitch. **_

_**"Hey good lookin whats shakin?", The boy asked when Chi sat on his desk and smiled.**_

_**"Chiyuki behave and be nice. If you dont Marcus may have to melt you again." Tori giggles remembering the last time they were all together at a party when Sakura, Chiyuki and even Tori got wasted and woke up with a surpiese.**_

_**"You know your tempting her right? Your basically asking her to misbehave just so he can helt her snowflake.", Mei said grinnig at the now smiling Marcus.**_

_**"She doesnt have to be a bad firl for me to melt her. She was quite behaved last night and this morning and left quite alot of melted snow in your rose bushes Sakura.", Marcus admitted making Sakura groan and all the girls sigh and think unlady like things.**_

_**"Mei you have no room to talk. Was the freezer cold? Did it help his popcycle freeze?" Chi asked and she laughed innocently.**_

_**"Yes yes it did and it was delicious." Mei said matter of factly. The three of them knew exactly how lagre Mei Lin's.......Appetiate was. She had to "eat" almost twice a day and when time came to criticize people on their she had no room to talk.**_

_**"Nothing but ass baby.", Chiyuki said finally asnwering the boys question looking over at her sisters who were trying not to topple over with laughter. "Can I ask you a favor?"**_

_**"You can ask me anything babe. My name is Teikun." said the boy who obviously didnt know he was beign toyed with.**_

_**"Teikun can I have your hankie thingie or your shirt to get rid of something?", Chi asked innocently.**_

_**Rather than do the easiest thing and give her his hankie thingie as she put it, he decides to give her his shirt. As he took off his shirt all the girls yelles. If these girls knew or saw what a normal wolfen dudes body looked like they wouldnt scream so soon or not at all.**_

_**Once Chi had his shirt she quickly rubbed off the nocah coating that hid her wolt tattoe on her shouder, the one that read' vicious' on her neck, and the one than read 'Viciously Vengeful' on the opposite shoulder with a black snowflake inder it. Somthing that Chiyuki made clear is that she loved body art and planned to have even more art done.**_

_**"Thats soo much better. Now back to you, sniffy", Chi said to Corri who just glared back at her making Chi smile. "Do you still want my lover or will you just go and fuck one of your own kind?"**_

_**"No I rather like your dudes. Mabey Ill go and fuck.....Gabrial? He has to be a cutie to have you fighting for him. So tell me whats he like?", Corri said smiling,**_

_**Before Corri could even laugh Chi was on her. Chi launched her fist into her face repeatly,along with her stomach and chest along with kicks. Tori and Sakura soon pulled Chiyuki off of the girl who just sat on the ground crying and rubbing the places she had been hit.**_

_**"You..You bitch Ill kill you!!", Chi yelled as she tried to break from the grips of her sisters. Mei now had the camera phone and was now recording. Tomoyo would be proud since she wanst here to tape this.**_

_**"Chiyuki calm down! Calm down!", Tori yelled as She tried to hold her back.**_

_**"Chi! Quit Struggling! Dont take her seriously, she'd a goober.", sakura laughed as they held her back.**_

_**"I say we let her go.", Mei lin said taping. "It would be quite a show."**_

_**"NO." Tori and Sakura yelled with a giggle.**_

_**Now everyone in the class was in a tight circle around the group. Tori and Sakura holding back a very pissed and homocidal Chi and a very protective and strangly calm Marcus holding back three boys including a very unhappy Tiger.**_

_**"Move out of the way.", Tiger growled at Marcus who wasnt in the least scared. He had to live with Chi and her temper tantrums were sometimes deadly.**_

_**"No. This is between them not us. You should really teach your sister manners a shitty personality like hers could get her killed.", Marcus said were calm putting hisling beautiful hair into a long pony tail.**_

_**"let me go! Im going to kill her!", Chiyuki screamed as she finally broke free of their grip.**_

_**Not even three seconds later, Chiyuki had "Deadly Snowbunnies" in Corri's face. All the sisters and most of the Wolves had nicknames for their guns since they loved them so much. Marcus quickly pulled out "Fericious Blizzard" when Tiger and his two lakies pulled theirs out. Sakura's "Posion Blossoms" were pointed at Tiger whose gun was pointed at Chi. Chi's guns were pointed one at Corri ,who was still a mess on the floor, and one behind her. Tori's "Spiteful Butterflies" were pointed at the twin lakies who each had a gun pointed at the heads of Sakura, Marcus,and Chi. Tigers gun was pointed and the back of Chiyuki's head.**_

_**"Give me one good reason I shouldnt kill her. Just one and It better be good.", Chi said in a voice so cold it would have made the icecaps seem warm**_

_**"Cause you'd get your head blown off bitch.", The oldest twin said.**_

_**"You stand quiet after all this time themn you wanna talk?!", Sakura laughed half angry half amused. "Why didnt you say anything sooner? Cat got your tounge.?" At this everyone in the class erupted in laughter, everyone except the tigers and Chi.**_

_**"Got a name hot stuff?", Tori growled at the twins.**_

_**"Seiga", The oldest twin said.**_

_**"Siega", The youngest twin said glaring coldly at Tori who just blew him a kiss.**_

_**"Lilly put down your gun please.", Marcus said with a voiice of honey ment to calm her down which didnt work.**_

_**"No. She....you heard her Marcus!", Chi growled. She didnt want to let the little Tiger Bitch get away with bad mouthing her son. **_

_**"I know love.", He said. "I heard her, but you cant kill her."**_

_**No one got to say much more when the police ran into the room, evacuated the room, and surrounded the group. The officers drew their gun, one locked and loaded on on each of their heads includint the video taping Mei Lin.**_

_**"Good evening Officers. Nice morning isint it.", Mei Lin laughed. "It just isint a morning if a shoot out doesnt break out.**_

_**"Drop you weapons and put your hands on your heads! My name is Captian Ahmed.", Instructed the captian.**_

_**"No! After I shoot her between her eyes then Ill drop it.", Chiyuki said placing the gun on the head of the wimpering girl.**_

_**"Chi we'll put them back in out houlsters on three Okay?", Tori said as she signaled Marcus, Sakura and Chi.**_

_**"Same for you twins. On three.", Tiger said signaling the twins.**_

_**"One...", Tori started.**_

_**"Two...", Sakura continued.**_

_**"Three.", Marcus and Tiger said and everyone quickly put their guns away. Once Chi had her "Snow bunnies" back in their holsters she kneed Corri in the face and kicked her in the neck.**_

_**"If you ever say anything about anyone I love again Ill kill you. Got that?", Chi asked the girl who just shook her head yes.**_

_**Chi, Sakura, Tori and everyone else left the room except Tiger and the twins. Then everyone had th chase Chiyuki who bolted for the parking lot.**_

_**"Chi! Slow down! Stop.", Sakura said before she caught up with her as she was begining to rev up her bike. Tori quickl caught up and took the keys out of the cycle and handed them to Mei.**_

_**"Give me my keys.", Chiyuki said in a calm fustrated voice. She was seriously pissed. The girl tried to steal her husband/boyfriend, insulted her, and talked about her son and she didnt even get to shoot her!**_

_**ME TIME!!!!- We have real issues in this story huh? At the school we goto we actually have a Corri who gets hers daily.**_


	2. Fun time

_**Howl of the Night**_

_**~Chapter Two : Fun time:~**_

_**"Nope you gont get to go anywhere.", Mei Lin said giving the keys to Marcus.**_

_**"You should stay here and then we'll go. At least come to art with me?", Marcus asked looking into her eyes and seeing the fire that burned in them.**_

_**"Marcus I wanna go home. I miss my twins and Destini. Please give me my keys?", Chi whined as tears formed in her eyes making everyone look at her with worried eyes.**_

_**"Why are you crying Snow?", Sakura asked as she helped Chi off of the bike. This is why you shouldnt wear shorts skirts with a motorcycle. Just doesnt add up.**_

_**"Cause I wanted to shoot her! I still want too! And they stopped me! All I had to do was shoot and bang! It would have been over!", Chi yelled as she shot five bullets into the sky.**_

_**At this everyone had to laugh and Marcus brung Chi into a tight hug. They thought that she was crying out of pain and because her feelings were hurt or something like that not befause she wanted to kill some girl she wanted dead. It was halerious and was gold for a very long time.**_

_**They soon calmed Chi down and conviencd her to stay and continue her first day of A.S.S. The rest of the day went along perfectly without anymore guns, fights, or agruements. That was until the last class of the day when the sisters and Marcus were called to the principals office. Since Tori and Sakura were in different classes than Chi and Marcus they just met up in the hall. The only reason Mei Lin didnt get called is she got irritated and went home for the remainder of the day.**_

_**"Did the teacher walk in on you two screwing around?", Sakura laughed as they went into the waiting room and sat down.**_

_**"Yea they probably thought they wouldnt get caught and decided for a quickie which by the way isint as good as a full one.", Tori added making Sakura laugh.**_

_**"No we didnt get caught doing anything too bad. But I do have something called a referl for...um what was it?", Chi asked as she put her hair into a pony tail taking Marcus's hair thingie and adjusted her putfit. She douted that the principal would find her atire approitate for school even though Marcus and Meilin loved it.**_

_**"Its for P.D.A in school and threatening a teacher. And you two have no room to talk Ms. Partygirl and theirs a reason they call you Butterfly Tori.", Marcus mused.**_

_**"Yea her wings are always open for Syo thats why.", Chi laughed.**_

_**The three of them laughed as Tori just smiled and in no way possible tried to deny it. The truth was that out of all the sisters, Tori and Syo were always open about their bedroom, kitchen, bathroom...hell their anywhere relations. As everyone was laughing Sakura's cell phone started to ring. Once she smiled everyone knew exactly who it was and knew he would be pissed by what had happened this morning. Xiao Lang.**_

_**"Moshi Moshi!", Sakura said happily into her cell phone.**_

_**"Hey my Cherry Blossom are you alright?", Li asked.**_

_**"Im fine other than I miss you terribly. When are you comming back to me?", Sakura sighed.**_

_**"Im on my plane right now with Mika, Eriol, Syo, and Tomoyo. And when I get back you'll have some explaining to do Cherry.", Li said in an exhausted tone.**_

_**"Why is that? I've been good and you'll have some explaining to do two Li. Your not innocent either", Sakura said oh so sweetly blocking out the goofy faces Toir and Chi were making to mess with her.**_

_**"According to the movie I just recieved on my phone , you do. Why is Chiyuki at our school and Why was there almost a shoot out in Geometry!And I have no explaining to do you knew where I was now spill.", Li said sounding half angry yet excited and a bit tifer.**_

_**"Okay This morning Chi and Marcus walk up and tell me and Tor that they enrolled at A.S.S and now go here. And that answeres your questions.", Sakura said with a laugh.**_

_**"No Blossom that only answeres one of my questions. Put me on speaker so I can ask Chi herself.", Li said.**_

_**"Ok hold on. Chi he wants to yell at you!", Sakura laughed as she put Li on speaker.**_

_**"Oh crap. We're not ever related and he treats me like his younger accident prone, attitudinal sister who needs as much wathcing as Sakura.", Chi exclaimed frowning as she folded her arms.**_

_**"Honey thats because sometimes you do. You proved that today and man was it funny! You arent as danger prone as Sakura,but you do put your self in wierd positions.", Tori laughed as she rewatched the video and mouthed 'Gold'.**_

_**"Chiyuki! What the hell are you doing there? You have kids shouldnt you be with them and Marcus shouldnt you have kept her at home?", Li screamed from the phone. Mabey he should check his blood pressure cause with this group its always up and down and in circles.**_

_**"You know how it is Li when your girl is weird and freaky. She does things that scare no convience me into doing anything for her.", Marcus said with a sigh making the girls erupt with laughter.**_

_**Actually the duded who the girls had dated pastly knew exactly how it was. Tori's attitude of "Bitch Days",(girls you can understand what a bitch day or week is. sorry boys.) sometimes got so bad that Syo had to drug her and lock her up and she was nicknames "Malice" for that week.**_

_**Sakura's short attention span almost always proved Tori and Li's point that she was a danger magnent when she wasnt paying attetion. If is wasnt in the sightest bit interesting Sakura would start day dreaming or fall asleep and not worry about what was arround her. Eith she caused the trouble or in some weird way involved.**_

_**And Chiyuki? She is just a riot. She acts so innocent with her unintentional flirting and Argueing that she was nicknames "The Baby" and was at sometimes a real brat. Tori soon found out her weakness and often bribed her with them. Chocolate and Vodka. This was one reason that Tori was always fully stocked, so if you wanted spirits go to Tori's Illigeal Spirits Shop.**_

_**"We dont wanna know how freaky and horney Chi is at home Marcus.", Sakura laughed.**_

_**"Yea that was a over share and you say we give T.M.I." Tori laughed as their minds found their way to pervision city and pervy Palace. Their minds were always in the gutter. Sometimes or more than half the time Sakura and Tori's minds were in the Palace.**_

_**"Your not helping you bug nor are you you weed!, Chi yelled angry. "I do what I want Li. You cant control where I recieve my education and Tigers sister started it I just finished it...sorta. If I hadnt been held back or interupted she'd be done."**_

_**"Do you see what I deal with at home?", Marcus asked covering his face. "And strangly her kids inherieted this little attitude quirk and behave just like her. Gabrial is the worst one though. Once he gets mad he gets creative."**_

_**"Just because he burned your shoes..."Chi started.**_

_**"And tried to hack me to bits in my sleep, and tied his sisters to the flagpoles, and tried to mail Destini to the Snowlands! Shall I keep going." Marcus added.**_

_**"oh when you grounded him from his horse didnt he take the bullets out of your gun and microwave them?", Tori laughed.**_

_**"Yea he did and blew the kitchen to bits.", Marcus groaned.**_

_**"Back to subject! Now Chi you know just as well as I do that you, Tori, and Cherry recieved the best home schooling when you were younger and dont really have to go to school. So try again and Marcus I sympathize with you.", Li said in an irritated tone.**_

_**"Fine, I got tired of missing everything! Everytime they came to visit they talked about school this and teacher that. It got very annoying so I gave Serenity and Gaberial to my sisters and Artimus has Destini and my crowns while Im here. This way I can spend time with Tori, Sakura, and everyone else. And if she wouldnt have hit on Marcus, talked about my son, Disrespected me or the Wolves she'd be alright right now.", Chi smiled knowing that he would agree with her on that last part.**_

_**"Fine.", Li said. "I got that last part perfectly."**_

_**"So your caving little wolf? You must be tired, irritated, not care that much, or seriously pissed. Which one is it?", Sakura asked with a Comforting yet relaxing tone.**_

_**"Im alittle jet lagged and I want to deal with this in person. Now Chiyuki if you swear to me by your wolf standing that you wont cause any more trouble, act like you should, and dont get arrested you can stay and Ill buy you a new gu hows that?", Li asked, he was obviously caving due to his irritation and how tired he was.**_

_**"I promise to try no to cause trouble but if she does it again BANG! Bye Bye Corri.", Chiyuki laughed.**_

_**"No! If you cause any trouble Ill kick your ass Thousand Snow and have Sakura bind you to a room for a month! Do you understand!", Li yelled through the Phone.**_

_**"Sorry little wolf I dont understand yelling. You dont tell me what to do! You arent my father and he doesnt even rule over what I do, so you Xiao Lang can just bit me!", Chi spat back.**_

_**"You know Im recording this right?", Tori asksed as she voice recorded Chi and Xiao for the later amusement of Tomoyo."I dont even know why Chi even tries to argue with him. She never wins."**_

_**"Not evem if you begged Snowflake.", Li laughed in a better mood."Ill save that for the cherry blossom tonight."**_

_**"Eww...well not so much cause its true and thats one feirce wolf.", Sakura said sweetly with a smile tugging at the sides of her lips.**_

_**"Bet my wolf is bigger and wilder Xiao.", Marcus challenged.**_

_**"Would you like to test that?", Xiao Lang asked, from the sound of his voice it sounded like he was smiling. "When I get there tonight you two can have the room next to ours and who ever screams the most, loudest, or longest wins. Deal?"**_

_**"Your on.", Marcus said plainly. "Dont get mad when I win alright and when I do Ill take that Dodge Viper off your hands."**_

_**"The hell you are!", Sakura and Chiyuki yelles at one making Tori laugh.**_

_**"We want that because you love us not for competition. Were not trophies that can be showed off.", Sakura said acting appalled.**_

_**"Yea we arent friggin dolls who sit and behave when told either.", Chi added as she caught sight of Corri walking by the office and smiled. "You should know that by now"**_

_**"Yea Li do we look like dolls to you?", Tori asked.**_

_**"No.", Li laughed."Your so much better than that. You can do, say, and cause things that dolls cant.**_

_**"Well most specially made dolls can ones who's mouths are open like goldfishes and say ah ah ah, oh oh oh, yes yes yes.", Marucs helped as he staired at Tori who was busting a gut at the moment.**_

_**"I guess your right Snowman. Cherry Blossom, Butterfly keep Snowflake out of trouble. If you have to get her nice and drunk and tie her to a chair until its time to leave do it. Sakura take me off speaker now Im done.", Li asked as Sakura took him off speaker to make the call more private.**_

_**"He's such a stubburn ass!", Chiyuki yelled ahs she twirled her keys on her finger.**_

_**"Like you can talk!", Sakura, Tori, and Marcus yelled at once.**_

_**"So what did you do in Tokyo, Little Wolf?", Sakura asked Li as the others talked among themselves. "Did you bring me back anything?"**_

_**"Nothing fun or interesting at all. I just went to tons of meetings, millions of get togethers with other clans, an a wedding.", Li said. "And yea I did bring you something...its a wold and he's going to devower you tonight."**_

_**At this Sakura couldnt help but laugh that everyone knew. It was to innocent to be childlike but to naughty to belong to anyone that was naive. The others looked at her then back to each other and they knew Li had said something dirty by the way her smile twisted up into a grin that made her eyes twinkle.**_

_**"Well Im looking forward to it. We'll just have to tame that wolf then.", Sakura laughed. "As much as I would like to continue this conversation I have an angry principal comming and have to go. daiske Ja ne my Little Wolf."**_

_**"Ja ne Cherry blossom and stay out of trouble until I get ther alright?", he asked.**_

_**"Yea Ill try.", she sighed before she hung up. The assistant had told them that they could go into the principals office. Only girls like theese could get into this much troule on the first day of school.**_

_**"How much trouble do you think we'll get into?", Tori sighed walking into the office.**_

_**"Ok Chiyuki kicked a girls ass, almost had Marcus infront of class, and we pulled out guns. Not to mention Chiyuki's Mei lin-ified outfit which is against the code of fashion here. So long story short...TROUBLE.", Sakura laughed as the four of them walked into the office and sat down.**_

_**By the look of Princupal Kashi's face he wastn amused. He just sat there in silence glaring from Tori to Sakura to Marcus to Chiyuki. His eyes stopped on her outfit which made his eyes burn bright with anger.**_

_**"Sakura Kinomoto. How did I know that you'd be starting trouble?", Kashi asked tiredly.**_

_**"You sound oh so suprised Mr. Kashi.", Sakura smiled oh so sweetly.**_

_**"Yea. You've had us here for years and you still dont get it. We were trouble as freshmens, and as juniors, so what makes you think we would be perfect little angels on our senior year? We would have been here earlier, but we were a little held up.", Tori laughed as she looked so Sakura who was red from laughing too hard.**_

_**"Looks like you have quite the reputation here Nee-san.", Chi said as she adjusted her skirt with a smile.**_

_**"You already know how I am Chi.", Sakura grinned.**_

_**The principal just sighed and began to flip through Chi's school record. As he looked it over he was stomped. How could a girl with such a clear record be with a delinquint like Sakura Kinomoto and a rule breaker like Tori Fallen? Once he looked at her last name his breath was stopped by a smile that erupted on all the girls faces. Marcus just sat there with his eyes closed. Probably thinking.**_

_**"Kinomoto?", Kashi asked. "Chiyuki Kinomoto?"**_

_**"Nani kashi?", Chi asked fighting hard to keep down the laughter which erupted in her chest. The girls were trying hard too but failed and let giggles out.**_

_**"We just...didnt asume that Sakura had any other relatives that went to this school. This morning when I recieved your paperwork I asumed that..."  
"That my name was wrong and Sakura was just playing another hilarious joke?", Chi asked. "That Chiyuki never existed and this would be the perfect time to catch my sister in a prank and exspell her flowery ass?"**_

_**At this question Kashi was tongue tied and dumbfounded, All he could do was close his eyes and rub his head. He already had a headache and these girls would only make it worse with their fighting, rule breaking, and stubburn attitudes.**_

_**"Let me formally introduce myself. Hello I am Chiyuki Lin Kinomoto and its a pleasure meeting you Principal Kashi. Im having a wonderous time at your A.S.S.", Chiyuki said sweetly which made everyone but kashi burst into laughter. "Excuse the irony Principal."**_

_**While the group tried to stop laughing Kashi simply got madder and more pissed off. They were in trouble! In the principals office and they were having fun? What kind of kids were these?**_

_**"I'm sorry Miss Kino...Chiyuki but language like that wont be tolerated. Profanity is punishable...", Kashi started but was cut short.**_

_**"Profanity?", Chiyuki asked half amused and half confused.**_

_**"Yes profanity my dear. Impropper language which shouldnt...", Kashi began to explain but was interupted my Marcus.**_

_**"She isint stupid. She knows what Profanity is , she just can express a single thought without using her little potty mouth.", Marcus smiled as he pulled Chi onto his lap.**_

_**"Yea Marcus to stop or plug her little potty mouth maybe you should stick something in it.", Tori laughed as she opened her mouth like a goldfish making dirty sounds.**_

_**"Maybe you should get your wolf to attach her and rip her to shreads later. I bet she'd love that.", Sakura added tugging on Chi's shirt.**_

_**"That just might work Sakura. Ill have to save that one for later cause tonight theres our little competition."Marcus smiled. "So who do you think will be louder or cry out 'stop stop oh my godness stop!' first?"**_

_**"Your so not funny! And we are not competing like that ever! Like I said were not dolls!", Sakura stated.**_

_**"Sure you wont.", Tori said with a snort. "You two are freaky and would do it just for the pleasure and bragging rights. Guys are so horney that they dont know which way is up and which is down." By this time Tori was bored and was staring out the window tiredly.**_

_**"We know which way is in and which is out if we know nothing else.", he said with a laugh. "You should know that ladies."**_

_**"Dont we though!", the sisters sighed yearningly.**_

_**The entire time they were talking Principal kashi was listening intently trying to figure two things out. One- What the hell were they talking about and what were they competing about. Two- How in the world were they related. Tori being a mexican chica with blond hair and no accent, Chiyuki being a mocha colored indian with brown hair and hazel eyes, and Sakura being an emerald eyes beauty from japan? Nothing added up! Theres no way in hell itself that they could be related.**_

_**"Stop this instance! Language like that is untolerable!", Kashi screamed making their smiles turn into uninterested looks. "Now Chiyuki when you said the word ass that was profanity and disrespectful."**_

_**"No it wasnt.", Tori said closing her eyes.**_

_**"Yes it was! How do you thin it wouldnt be Ms. Fallen? If you said that words to your parents what would they say?", kashi snarled. "Disgraceful."**_

_**That sent Tori into a silent rage. Tori's parnets were killed when she kissed her exlover at a Masquerade Ball on halloween long ago and something in her got lose. This asswhole didnt know how much danger he was in at that moment. He was like a dumb dear standing in the middle of the road waiting to get hit. Tori could have jumped over his desk and put her butterflies in his face and shot! (as wrong as that wounds.) But didnt when Sakura and Chi held her hands and smiled their ok's to Tori. **_

_**Now Tori could have told him the truth about her parents but that would ruin everything and they'd have alot of explaining to do. So she kept to the same story.**_

_**"They wouldnt care. As simple as that they wouldnt care.", Tori sighed. "And when she said ass she just put the first letters of each title the school has!"**_

_**"Yup.", Sakura added.**_

_**"Avlanche Supplementery School", Marcus explained.**_

_**"See A.S.S I wasnt being dirty just showing school spirit." Chiyuki said as she rested her head against marcus shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.**_

_**"Well I apologize for my accuzation Miss Fallen, Miss Kinomoto. But there is still the problem with the fight in your Geometry class, that wont be mistaken.", kashi said glaring at the four with tired eyes.**_

_**"Actualy that fight was started by Corri. You know the girl who thought she was the head B.I.C?", Sakura clarified. "Chi just knocked her down a peg or six."**_

_**"She's the one who started with the threats and name calling I just finished it.", Chi said sleepily still resting.**_

_**"And of the guns?", Kashi asked.**_

_**"That was a total accident and wont happen again.", Sakura told kashi as the three of they crossed their fingers behind their backs. They wer completely positive that it would happen again and next time someone would get shot.**_

_**"Since this is the first infraction of this year for this group you'll get a warning and I hope to never see you in my office again. Sakura I will see you in the morning. You always get into trouble on Tuesdays.", kashi predicted.**_

_**"You most likely wont have to worry about that because Li will be back tonight and I hope he doesnt make me come to school tomorrow. Now Tori, Chi, Mar, and everyone else I can make no promises for.", Sakura laughed.**_

_**"Thats nice to hear.", Kashi smiled. "Now Chiyuki about your this referl you got in your english lit class."**_

_**At this Chi was stomped. She had totaly forgotten that she even got into trouble let alone what class it was. When she was schooled at home everyone else was wrong and she was right. That was the way it was for royalty. To get help all she had to do was lift her head and look to her sister with a confused look and raise an eyebrow at them.**_

_**"Huh?", she asked.**_

_**"He's talking about when you and Marcus got into trouble by your teacher in your class. For being all over each other." Tori said she she reached for her purse which held her vibrating cell phone.**_

_**"Oh that? What about it.", Chi asked as she repositioned herself and played with the hair that hung in Marcus's face.**_

_**"Its not right for school and Ill have to call your Parents. About your atire also.", Kashi frowned.**_

_**"Fine call away the number is ...Marcus?", She asked standing and stretching before she sat back down on him.**_

_**"731-WOLF. Thats the number. Call it.", Marcus smiled.**_

_**No one was actually worried about trouble. For the number he was given was to the cell phone he gave to Artimus, Chiyuki's older brother. He was her legal guardian since she disowned her parents for hating her for having Marcus's children when she was engaged to Alexander, Marcus's late brother. I wont tell how he died cause thats an entire different story. Maybe later.**_

_**Kashi dailed the number and it rang three times before a booming voice answered it making everyone smile. Kashi had put the call of speaker phone. That was a sign tha Artimus was definatly the one who answered.**_

_**"Hello to all who call this contraption that Marcus has given to me! It is I Atrimus Caleb Marcelo Tuchio, the older and very handsome brother of Chiyuki Lin Kinomoto Nyght, how may I help thee today?", Artimus proclaimed in his overly happy way. **_

_**"Hey brother whats going on?", Chi, Tori, and Sakura yelled at the same time.**_

_**"What? Is that my trio of angels? The Ever Vibrant Tori, The Shining Star Chiyuki, and the Beautiful Sunset that is Sakura. Tell me, what has Juliana done now?", Artimus asked using Chiyuki's old name.**_

_**"Dawmit Artimus that isint my name! My name is Chiyuki! Chi..Yu..ki, and I got into trouble for kissing Marcus in class and the teacher said that was bad. She said it was bad to show affection", Chi yelled. Artimus was the only one able to get away with calling her by her old name.**_

_**"Why dont you give us your insight affection to your love and love in general.", Sakura laughed as Tori happily texted someone on her phone.**_

_**For a moment Artimus said nothing at all. He was probably and mostlikely putting his thoughts together. Artimus was always the one to break something hard or stupid down with words so poetic you would have thought of him as an artist. Even thought he often did think of himself as that, Godlike, celestial, Agnelic, and a whole lot of others. Then about ten seconds later his happy voice boomed like an atomic bomb had went off.**_

_**"LOVE shouldnt be prohibited in any location be at achool, home, or in pulbic! Affection is a gift from the Gods that is something special between a girl and a boy, a girl girl, or boy boy , but I wont get into gender flaws in people maybe later. A kiss is a physical symbol of love and affection through the lips which burn with passion hotter than the fires of hell itself! As is a hug. But the most powerful form of affection and love is when they make hot passionate love that makes their love trandend any mortal boundries! As have these two.", Artimus boomed and the girls and Marcus tried hard to stop laughing.**_

_**Kashi was baffled! This man was a real...He couldnt find the correct word of phrase. He talked as if he were a God, poet, or a professor, He had such a commanding voice that he was swept into every word he said. When he looked to the group he saw Sakura and Chi smiling and Marcus holding his arms up in a football form that ment score. Tori was just laughing uncontrobably.**_

_**"And how would you know that they've dont that?", Kashi asked.**_

_**Artimus sighed as if he was annoyed.**_

_**"If they didnt how could Chiyuki and Marcus be able to have such beautiful..."**_

_**"Artimus! Personal Business!", Chiyuki yelled before he could finish saying she had Children. "Just say 'Chiyuki you've been a very bad girl...'**_

_**"And you know thats not the way I've raised you...", Tori added.**_

_**"If Apalla and Apallo were here they'd be very dissapointed...", Sakura added with a grin.**_

_**"And as a conquense Marcus will have to punish you all night long.", Marcus finished as he ran a hand down Chiyuki's back.**_

_**Artimus happily complyed and recited exactly what they had said. When Kashi said something about Chi's atire Artimus just dismissed it as girls being girls and that Chi was allowed to buy her own clothes and he wouldnt care if she walked out in nothing but her skins and hung up on Kashi completely with a laugh.**_

_**"Your brother is quite a character.", Kashi groaned with a nervous chuchle.**_

_**"Yup! Our brother is from another world.", Sakura laughed gathering her things.**_

_**"A place I like to call the Land of Tea and Blossoms.", Chi added as the school bell rang. As the group got up and walked to the door they were stopped by Kashi who had one final question.**_

_**"Theres one thing Id like to ask you girls.", Kashi asked.**_

_**"Nani?", they answered annoyed. They wanted to go home.**_

_**"How are you related to each other and look nothing alike, its unreal. Do you just see a girl and say that your my sister now?", he asked stomped. **_

_**At his question the sisters just laughed ad winked at Tori who made a riddle for him. Tori loved cofusing people and making riddles was her passion,**_

_**"The question isint how are we related but why and since when. If you put two and two together you should be able to figure it out...never. Another question that symbolizes is since were related are we carnavors, peace children, or hellions who love to fight. Why do we also stay together if we are physically not one, but the truth is we are one in her eyes along in his also. That is how we are related." (If you can figure this out then your smart as hell.), Tori said mockingly as they left the office and into the parkinglot.**_

_**"Now Im ready to go somewhere and have some where to? P.M.,The Fallen Estate, or my place?", Chi asked as they walked over to their cars and her motorcycle.**_

_**"I have to go and do some shopping for the party tonight so I have to pass.", Tori yelled as she ran tp her can and drove off honking her horn as she drove away.**_

_**"Sakura wanna go with me and Mar Mar?", Chi asked waving to a group of guys that had fixed their eyes on Sakura and her.**_

_**"Sorry my Lily but, I cant go either. I have to do something for Li and then I signed up for something called Football. Li talkes so highly of it so I thought that I would try it.", Marcus admitted.**_

_**"But what about today?", Chiyuki whined with a frown."You said that we would spend it together! You've been so busy lately and it isint fair."**_

_**"It shouldnt take me that long just an hour or two.", he smiled reassuring her.**_

_**"Fine well I guess Ill have to forget about getting pregnant again when I wanted another kid.", Chiyuki said with a shrug. 'Hopefully baiting him on will convince him to stay with me...' It was a good plan but knowing his lover he saw right through her scheme.**_

_**"Nice try Lily but, you make it well known that you have getting pregnant.", he said with a grin remembering their latest daughters birthing process. Chiyuki cursed his name to the deepest blackest hottest parts of hell the entire time and when the horemones kicked in she tried to shoot him countless times and he slept in another room most nights. "Now I know you will find something to keep you occupied until I'm done, I love you and Ill see you later alright?", he asked. When she nodded with that same cute frown he kissed her soundly and then ran back into the school.**_

_**"Well I guess that leaves just you and me now Cherry. Isint it funny how were all having fun one second then its always down to us two?", Chi asked as she got onto her bike. Sakura saw that her skirt was riding up and thought,'Man that looks unconfotable.' **_

_**Taking out a switchblade she walked over to her sister and slashed both sides of the skirt for her. Mei Lin would be pissed because of what she did to her skirt but Sakura just thought she'd get over it and think of something new to make. **_

_**As Chiyuki and Sakura sped through traffic they couldnt help but catch the looks that people in cars casted at them. The looks ranged from yearing to angry. Young girls who wished their boyrfiends wouldnt stair and boys who wished their girlfriends looked like that.**_

_**Once they reached the abandoned field Sakura opened a gateway as Chiyuki drove through it. Increasing their speed as they escelated up the stairs Sakura swore that they were gonna crash through the large brass doors. She knew they wouldnt when they stepped suddenly and parked. Walking into the palace they appreciated the familiar pale blue, white and gold colors and smiled when they were greeted by a pair of smiling six year old twins.**_

_**"Mommy! I missed you!", The girl, Serenity yelled as she ran to hug her mother's led.**_

_**"Where'd you go?', Gabrial asked as Sakura smiled and hugged him.**_

_**"Moma missed you too and I went to school In Sakura's plane thats where teenagers go during the day. And why are you not with your aunts?", Chiyuki asked her children as she put Serenity in Sakura's arms.**_

_**"We got bored.", Gabrial said simply taking Sakura's gun out of her holster.**_

_**"Rial give that back right now.", his mother scolded with a frown on her face as she pointed to Sakura. "I don't have time to deal with the aftermath of allowing you to yield a gun so if you could.'**_

"_**Your no fun.", he poited as he gave the gun back to his mother and walked over to his twin. "Mama aunty Apalla called. She needs you to do something for her but she said it can be after whatever it is you have planned oh that and your husband has my blade and I need it."**_

_** Nodding her head she crooked her finger at her sister before patting her son on the head and walking into her home and the grand staircase to find something a true wolf would be seen in and not some slimy tiger. Deciding that she didn't want to wait for her sister to shower and then change Sakura decided to wonder around the house as she pulled out her cell phone as it buzzed. Tapping the icon that read she had a new message she saw it was from Syaoran and smiled as she texted her love.**_

_**Little Wolf: R U Readi 4 2nite?**_

_**Cherry: Duh why wouldn I be?**_

_**Little Wolf: Juz asking u hellion **_

_**Cherry: I miss you. 3**_

_**Little Wolf: I miss you more…prepare 4 a lot of fun 2nite. **__** U never no what you are N 4**_

_**Cherry: Watch your front wolf. TTyl.**_

_**Locking her cell she laughed as she walked back upstairs thinking that Li had no idea what she had planned for him tonight and if he thought he would get one over on her he was sorely wrong…She wasn't the Queen of Wolves for nothing.**_


End file.
